


Утро начинается не с кофе

by Tais_Afinskaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tais_Afinskaya/pseuds/Tais_Afinskaya
Summary: Оставаясь ночевать у своего парня, будь готов ко всему. Особенно если он в разводе и у него четверо детей.
Relationships: Александр Сергеевич Пушкин/Николай Васильевич Гоголь





	Утро начинается не с кофе

**Author's Note:**

> AU распространяется не только на век, в котором это происходит, но и на возраст героев (Пушкина); здесь ему уже около сорока.

Утро Николая Гоголя началось с того, что на него во сне закинули руку. А потом ногу. Пока, в конечном итоге, не улеглись сверху полностью, придавив всем немалым весом к кровати.

Злостным захватчиком колиного личного пространства оказался никто иной, как Пушкин, Александр Сергеевич. Маститый писатель, поэт, драматург, критик и публицист; один из самых авторитетных литературных деятелей XXI века. Который сейчас без зазрения совести мешал спать своему протеже, хорошему другу и любовнику в одном лице, пьяно пуская на того слюни и изредка довольно похрапывая.

— Саш… Саш… Ну Саша! Слезь с меня, ради Бога, тяжёлый же, — принял очередную бесплодную попытку достучаться до Пушкина Николай. Но тот только слабо дёрнулся от окрика, не открывая, впрочем, глаз, и лишь сильнее стиснул Гоголя в объятьях.

— Вот же ж! Грехи мои тяжкие...

«Где ж я накосячить так успел, что мне это досталось...» — Николай с явным удовольствием пихнул заворочавшегося Пушкина в бок, наконец выбираясь из-под тяжёлого жаркого тела. Но если говорить совсем уж честно, он бессовестно лукавил, когда вот так вот якобы недовольно ворчал на Сашу, потому что был готов простить тому абсолютно всё. 

В одних трусах и сашином халате нараспашку, босиком, Гоголь прошлёпал прямиком на кухню, включил плиту и поставил джезву на огонь — нужно было проснуться, и кофе здесь подходил лучше всего.

Пока разогревал джезву и засыпал кофе с щепоткой корицы, и сам не заметил, как стал вспоминать день, когда они только познакомились; на даче у Петра Плетнёва. Господи, как же он тогда нервничал! Будучи поклонником Александра Сергеевича Пушкина ещё со школьной скамьи, буквально зачитываясь его произведениями, молодой автор едва смог побороть свою природную застенчивость напополам со смущением, когда их представляли друг другу. Пушкин, надо сказать, высоко оценил литературный талант тогда ещё просто молодого коллеги.

Как искренне считал нынешний Гоголь, их с Сашей отношения начались ещё тогда, с самого первого рукопожатия, и скоро стали действительно дружескими. Пушкин подкидывал ему идеи и сюжеты для новых произведений, порой хлопотал о постановке его пьес, выводил в свет и пытался привлечь к нему внимание широкой аудитории. Сам же Коля беспрекословно выполнял советы друга и наставника, прислушиваясь к его мнению и «ни одну строку не писал без того, чтобы не воображать его перед собою».

А как они пришли к жизни такой? К уютной сашиной квартире на набережной реки Мойки, одной постели на двоих, совместным завтракам, обедам и ужинам (если Саша, конечно, где-нибудь не закутит до утра). Тот день Гоголь помнил очень хорошо. Их отношения изменились в канун Нового две тысячи ...цатого года, когда Наталья, собрав детей, уехала к родителям, а Саша остался дома с температурой.

Они столкнулись у аптеки — Коля, по обыкновению своему глубоко задумавшись, совсем не смотрел по сторонам и налетел на Пушкина, сбив того с ног и приземлившись на него сверху. Увидев покрасневшие слезящиеся серо-голубые глаза, не менее красный нос, что «тёк подобно ниагарскому водопаду» со слов самого поэта, и узнав, что Пушкин, это большое дитя, остался один на хозяйстве, он просто не мог отпустить его одного. Весь день Гоголь отпаивал друга отварами, чаем, парил и ставил горчичники, а тот почти безропотно это терпел; только к вечеру Коля позволил им обоим немного отдохнуть: они накрыли небольшой праздничный стол на двоих, зажгли гирлянду, включили телевизор для фона и распили пару бутылок шампанского. Под бой курантов друзья уже добрались до коньяка и поцелуев, а утро 1-го января Гоголь встретил в постели Пушкина.

…Наталья перенесла развод стойко, даже сумела остаться с бывшем мужем в хороших, вполне себе человеческих отношениях, не настраивая детей против отца и не запрещая с ним видеться. Нередко Саша забирал их к себе на выходные с ночёвкой; как, например, сейчас.

Словно почувствовав, что о ней кто-то думает, на кухню, сонно почёсываясь и беспрестанно зевая, вошла Маша, самая старшая из четырёх.

— Доброе утро, мам, как спалось?

— Хорошо, — спешно запахнулся Гоголь, не оборачиваясь и уже не отвечая на подначку, что так смущала какое-то время назад.

— А что у нас на завтрак? — сунула Маша нос Коле через плечо.

— Кофе. Скоро будут оладьи с мёдом, садись пока за стол.

Как ни странно, дети его приняли. Далеко не сразу, конечно, но всё же; он вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, по правде говоря.

— Слышишь, Коль...

— А? — несколько рассеяно отозвался Гоголь, выныривая из воспоминаний.

— А когда у вас с папой свадьба? — задумчиво, громко надкусив хрусткое яблоко из фруктовой вазы на столе, спросила девушка.

— Какая свадьба? — не понял тот. И всё-таки обернулся.

— Мама говорила, что когда папа найдёт того, кто полюбит и будет терпеть его так же, как и она, то он снова женится. И вот, похоже, нашёл. Так когда у вас свадьба?

— Не знаю, мы как-то об этом не думали... — вконец растерялся Коля.— Да и куда тут свадьбу-то? Так, чтобы официально...

— Ну как же, ты же ему верный. И любишь ты его сильно. Я знаю, что сильно, — стены-то у нас картонные, — широко улыбнулась та.

— Маша! — таким свекольным румянцем Коля не полыхал давно, пожалуй, с того самого дня, как признался Пушкину в отсутствии у себя какого-либо опыта.

— Что тут у нас, чего шумите? — в кухню вошёл заспанный Саша, сходу забирая кружку кофе из рук Гоголя.

— Тебе Коля хочет что-то сказать.

— Слушаю.

— Завтрак уже готов.

— Не это, Коль. О чём мы только что говорили.

— Что надо лучше звукоизолировать квартиру?..

— Да нет же! — не выдержав, Маша запустила в него вторым яблоком, что было поменьше. — Положи всё это барахло, встань на одно колено и скажи!

— Ладно, допустим.

Не веря до конца в то, что он и правда это делает, идя на поводу у взбалмошного подростка, Коля развернулся лицом к растерянному Саше и спросил:

— Саш, выходи за меня? Хотя звукоизоляция всё же будет нужнее...


End file.
